Crichton's Campaign
by D.M. Baird
Summary: Filler between "Fractures" and "I Yensch, You Yensch"


You know the drill. The Farscape characters are not mine. I'm borrowing them just for fun, not for profit. They belong to the Henson Company, et. al. 

This is filler between "Fractures" and "I Yensch, You Yensch." 

Thanks to my beta reader, G.E. Baird

If you like it, let me know. In any case, thanks for reading it. 

***

Crichton's Campaign

"Crichton?"

He turned and saw D'Argo following him to his quarters. "Hey, big guy, what's up?"

Crichton sobered instantly at the look on his friend's face. It had been less than a quarter arn since he had told them all he would go after Scorpius. He'd been surprised when Aeryn had volunteered to join him. Crais had been a bigger surprise. And he needed to think it through, because he wasn't sure he wanted to risk anyone else. But he needed the help. D'Argo, on the other hand, had looked uncomfortable, but hadn't stood by his side. All the others were pretty adamant that they wouldn't get involved. Which was fine with him. It was his problem to solve. Always had been. 

"We need to talk, Crichton." 

"Yeah, sure, D'Argo. But maybe later, okay? I've got some thinking to do." He turned away again and started back to his quarters. D'Argo reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

"Now is better for me," he said and Crichton nodded wearily. 

"Okay. Fine." They walked in together and Crichton reached for some cups and started pouring himself and D'Argo a drink. He knew he needed one. And D'Argo didn't look like he'd say no.

He brought the cups over to his bed and they both sat down, side by side, silently drinking. Crichton waited patiently for D'Argo to begin. He didn't feel like he needed to jumpstart this particular conversation. As he waited, he thought about Chiana's comment. //You're all gonna die.// She didn't need to be psychic to see that one coming, he thought morbidly. Now that he had made his announcement, he was feeling the weight of the universe on his shoulders more than ever. They could keep running, he thought, but he was sick of it. And he knew instinctively it would be a mistake to keep going on as they had. He'd spent too many monens with a lot of time - okay, he corrected himself - a lot of sleepless nights, to think about his sojourn in this universe. From the time that Scorpius had targeted him - had made him his favorite pet project - there had been no peace for him or his shipmates. It had to end somewhere, and his twin's dying message to him had finally made him realize that he had to take the initiative. He needed to get some control of his life back. Even if it meant losing his life.

D'Argo cleared his throat. "You are my ally - " he began, and Crichton quickly interrupted him.

"It's okay, D'Argo, you really don't have to do this - " he began.. 

"Shut up, Crichton, and let me finish." Crichton looked away, feeling miserable. One way or another, he knew D'Argo would get involved, and not because he really wanted to. 

"And I should help you. I am willing to go to Scorpius and negotiate for you. I do not want to board his carrier with you, but I can talk with him on your behalf." Crichton started to say something again, and stopped suddenly at the look on his friend's face.

"You are not going to just surrender to him. That is not acceptable," D'Argo growled.

Crichton found himself staring at his drink and nodding in silent agreement. Surrender - not an option, definitely. More like a last resort. Plan Z - maybe. Even with his track record it was highly unlikely he'd have to fall back on a plan that far down the alphabet. He looked up at D'Argo and, when he didn't speak again right away, realized he could finally have his say.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Maybe we can make a deal with Scorpy. But it's a big risk, D'Argo. He may just take you prisoner and torture you to get to me. You sure you want to do this?"

D'Argo smiled at him. "I will not desert an ally, Crichton. And Luxans are known for their ability to withstand torture. That route will just lead to my death, and no answers. Scorpius knows that."

Crichton stared at him. He found himself flashing back to when he and D'Argo had first shaken hands and D'Argo had proclaimed them allies. The Volcarians who had tortured him then had nearly killed the Luxan. And much later Natira's goons had tried to get information from the Luxan and had been equally unsuccessful. Chiana had to nurse him back to health after that, but D'Argo's track record spoke for itself. He had never given his tormentors anything other than the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. 

"Okay. I appreciate the offer and I'll think about it." Crichton patted D'Argo on his knee, then got up and put his cup back on the shelf. He rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't let D'Argo do it, he knew. Not alone. Aeryn and Crais were his only other options - and neither of them was a good choice to go with the Luxan. He wouldn't risk Aeryn and he didn't trust Crais. It wouldn't work. But he didn't feel the need to tell D'Argo any of this. He really didn't know what he was going to do, but whatever he did it would be his decision. He still needed to think it through. 

D'Argo got up and headed for the doorway, turning back before he stepped into the corridor. "Just let me know, Crichton."

"Yeah, I will D'Argo. Thanks." He smiled at his friend briefly. Then, as the Luxan exited, he went back over to his bed and sat down heavily. Rubbing his face tiredly, and hunching over, his elbows on his knees, he thought about what he was going to do. It wasn't long before Chiana came by, and he found himself facing the possibility of another uncomfortable conversation. 

"Hey, old man, watcha doin'?" she asked as she sat down, jostling him a little as she pushed her body up against him on his bed. 

He found himself grinning at her. It never failed to amaze him how young she was, how much she reminded him of his kid sisters. And yet, Chiana raised up primal feelings in him that he could not completely ignore A guy'd have to be dead to not notice her, he thought. 

"Just thinking, Chi," he told her. 

"Bet I can guess what you're thinkin' about," she told him teasingly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll take that bet," he smiled back at her. As he watched her, he saw her expression turn suddenly serious, and he held his breath, waiting for her to have her say. He was beginning to wonder if, one by one, they would all be coming by to talk to him tonight. Mentally, he gave up on making any plans for a while. He'd taken them by surprise, upset them pretty badly, he knew, and now he was going to have to spend some time calming them down again, smoothing ruffled feathers, spreading a little oil on troubled waters. What else was new, he told himself resignedly.

"I heard what you and D'Argo talked about," she started. Crichton looked away, knowing that Chiana and D'Argo still had strong feelings for each other, and neither of them would admit it. That made him think briefly of Aeryn. It was the same for them, he acknowledged to himself, sadly. Chiana's admission wasn't a surprise. He suspected she often listened in on private conversations. It was pretty hard to keep a secret on Moya. If it wasn't Chiana it would have been Rygel. They could be trusted to mind their own business. If either of them had a line they wouldn't cross he couldn't imagine what it would be. 

"And?" he prompted, when she didn't continue right away.

"You can't let him do it," she told him abruptly.

"Yeah, I know. Anything else?" he asked quietly.

He'd taken the wind out of her sails. She had obviously been prepared to argue with him, and now she wouldn't have to. But she wasn't finished.

"And you can't surrender to Scorpius," she added defiantly.

"I didn't say I would," he told her impatiently. Why did they assume he would? Did they really think he was that much of an idiot?

"Oh. Well, then what are you going to do?" she bluntly asked him.

"I haven't decided yet, Chi. I've been trying to figure out what to do, but first D'Argo and then you come by and I really haven't had time to think about it. So if you don't mind - " he left his statement dangling, hoping Chiana would take the hint. 

"Well, I think we need to have a meeting about this. If we took a vote now, you wouldn't even be going because you and Crais and Aeryn are the only ones who think this is a good idea, and majority rules you know," she told him with conviction. "That's what we've always done, that's the democratic way, that's what you told us, right? And no one on this ship is in charge, so you don't get to just do this without our consent." She paused to see what effect her speech was having on him.

"No, Chi, that's not always how it works. Any one of us can decide to leave the boat, any time, you know that," he gently reminded her.

"But you're not just planning to leave the boat," she argued. "You're involving Aeryn and Crais, and probably Talyn, and what you're planning to do affects us all. So that's not fair," she added.

He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but he was too honest for that. She was right. And he had to think of a way to get around that, because he really didn't want to let this go to a vote. They might be able to stop him, he thought, and he probably couldn't do what needed to be done without any help. Damn her! She was too perceptive sometimes. He didn't want to do this alone. And a vote might just force him into it.

She had been watching his reaction closely and told him triumphantly, "So, we'll have a meeting, right?"

He sighed. Chiana wasn't going to give this up. "Yeah, okay, but not right away. I still need to have some time to think, all right?" He looked pleadingly at her, making sure she knew he meant it. She nodded hesitantly. 

"How much time do you need?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes. She could be so damn persistent! 

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I'm ready, Chi, so don't push me, okay?" He was close to begging now, and he was angry with himself. He wasn't handling this well.

"Yeah, all right, but don't wait too long. Everyone's pretty upset." He nodded at her, and she leaned against him and gave him a quick kiss. Chiana was determined to save him from himself.

After she left, he decided he couldn't stay in his quarters. He needed to find a place where he could think and not be interrupted. He turned his comm off as he headed into Moya's corridor. Pilot would just track him down if anyone wanted to find him and right now he didn't want to be found. He headed for the starburst chamber. It seemed the natural place to go - even Pilot would be unable to detect him in there. 

He didn't get very far before he saw Rygel rapidly approaching in his thronesled from the opposite direction. He tried to nonchalantly walk by, just nodding a greeting, but Rygel stopped him.

"Crichton, we need to talk." The Dominar had adroitly maneuvered his thronesled directly in Crichton's path as he tried slipping past. 

"Um, I'm kinda busy, Sparky, maybe some other time," he hastily told the little slug. But when he tried to get around the sled, Rygel blocked him again. Moya's corridors weren't that narrow, but he was starting to feel foolish trying to get around the Hynerian.

"This is important, Crichton," he intoned in his most regal voice. 

Crichton sighed and gave up. "Okay, fine, what?" he asked, not taking the time to be polite. It would have been wasted on his majesty anyway.

"Not here - somewhere private," Rygel told him conspiratorally.

Crichton looked around in exasperation. "It's just you and me in this corridor," he pointed out. 

Rygel pulled himself up to his full height, which made no discernable difference, and commanded Crichton: "Follow me." 

Crichton shrugged in resignation, and turned and trailed behind the thronesled's wake, feeling the first throb of pain radiating up from the base of his skull. It occurred to him that he might soon be in need of Rygel's vote - maybe he'd better be more attentive to the little slug. He might as well begin his campaign now - he obviously wasn't going to get a chance to be by himself any time soon, he told himself.

Rygel led him to a small opening in the hallway leading to one of Moya's many conduits. He motioned for Crichton to crawl in first. 

"Rygel, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gonna try to squeeze in there just so you can have some privacy. Look, I was headed down to the starburst chamber anyway, why don't we talk there instead?" Crichton cajoled.

Rygel agreed and they both started back down the corridor. "But we should go separately," the diminutive Dominar added. Crichton found himself annoyed again. Rygel was behaving like this was some huge secret. Get over it, he thought sourly, you aren't the only one on this ship who's gonna try to talk me out of my mission - not by a long shot. But that wouldn't get him the vote he needed, so he nodded dutifully and they proceeded in opposite directions. 

Crichton had figured out by now that he needed to avoid any more crew members if he was going to make it to the starburst chamber in any reasonable amount of time. So when he saw Crais coming towards him, he changed directions abruptly and went down another corridor. For the first time he felt no flicker of irritation at the veritable labyrinthine corridors of Moya, which kept them all in good shape jogging to various locations - usually responding to some crisis or another. But Crais called out to him, and he realized in frustration that he couldn't just ignore him. Crais was one of only two volunteers for his insane mission. Crichton couldn't afford to piss him off. Reluctantly, he stopped and headed back towards the ex-peacekeeper captain. 

"Hey, Crais," he said at the same time that Crais said, "We need to talk." Crais fell into step with him as he proceeded down the corridor.

"Of course we do," Crichton muttered to himself. Crais turned in surprise. "What?" 

"Nothing, Crais. I appreciate your volunteering to come with me. But, to be honest, it was a hell of a surprise." Crichton suspected Crais was going along because Aeryn had chosen to do so. He couldn't imagine that Crais cared one way or another whether Crichton survived or not.

"Yes, well, I realize you and I have no reason to trust one another," Crais began hesitantly. 

Crichton stopped and turned towards him. "Yeah, that's right, we don't. I don't know what happened with you guys and the 'other' me, but you and I aren't exactly close. So, in ten words or less, how come you're coming with me?"

Crais stared at him for a moment, not certain he understood some of what the human had said and wondering how to continue the conversation. Crichton sighed. "You don't really have to answer in ten words or less. Just tell me why."

"There isn't a simple answer, Crichton. You know basically what happened on Talyn - what your 'twin' did. The destruction of the Scarren dreadnaught was at once amazing and terrible. I agree with you. Scorpius cannot be allowed to have that kind of power. The Peacekeepers cannot be allowed to have it. I am willing to help you stop them. Is there more that you need to know than that?"

"No. Um, sorry. I haven't really thought about how you might view this, in light of what you and the others on Talyn have been through. I've gotten kinda used to thinking I'm on my own with this problem." 

"Yes, well, that's understandable. You can't separate yourself from the wormhole information, even if you wanted to," Crais told him quietly.

"Yeah. You know, I'd like to talk about this some more, but I really can't right now. I'm supposed to meet someone, so if you don't mind - "

"Of course. I'll just come by your quarters some time later." Crais bowed slightly to him and turned back down the corridor. Crichton reflected for a moment on whether Crais was upset, and decided probably not, as he made his way to meet up with Rygel. 

Rygel was waiting for him, showing very little patience. "What took you so long?" he groused.

"Had a little delay," he muttered in response. 

He almost laughed at Rygel's next statement, "You cannot just surrender to Scorpius, Crichton."

"You think?" he asked sarcastically. Why does everyone just assume I'm going to surrender, he found himself thinking again. Are the stupid human jokes back in vogue again?

"I'm serious, Crichton. If you're going to do this, you need to negotiate from a position of strength. That is the only way to deal with someone like Scorpius."

Crichton nodded. "Yeah, I know that. But I'm not exactly in a position of strength, Rygel. Other than the wormhole information, I'm at a disadvantage with Scorpius in every way I can think of."

Rygel nodded sagely. "The wormhole information is enough, Crichton. You just need to sell it to Scorpius at the price it is worth."

Crichton glared at the Hynerian. "It's not for sale, Sparky." 

"You misunderstand me, human," Rygel retorted. "I'm telling you that you must not even meet with Scorpius until some crucial details are worked out. For instance, has it occurred to you that you can use this information Scorpius seeks to do something for your crewmates for once?"

Crichton looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

Rygel began in a tone he normally reserved for children. "You have valuable information. Valuable enough to exchange for what we want. Map fibers, for instance. Our amnesty. Little things like that, which you have perhaps forgotten could be useful to those of us who happen to be your comrades. It would be nice to think that you are capable of taking time to do something for us during your quest to save the rest of the universe."

Crichton grimaced at him. "And you, I take it, think you can negotiate for me?"

"Of course. I am the best negotiator on Moya, and frankly, you would do well to make use of my services," Rygel informed him haughtily.

"You didn't volunteer your services earlier," Crichton reminded him.

"You didn't give any of us much chance to think about the possibilities," Rygel retorted grumpily.

Crichton had to concede that point. "Okay, Your Highness, how do you think I should do this?"

"Now we are getting somewhere, Crichton. First, we need to set up a meeting with Scorpius. Of course, you will not be present until after we have worked out suitable arrangements. I suggest you remain safely on Moya, ready to starburst if needed, and I will meet with Scorpius on a planet of our choosing, with certain restrictions, of course. Perhaps Chiana could accompany me. She has proven resourceful in the past - "

Crichton cut him off. "No, she doesn't want any part of this. D'Argo would be a better choice."

"Nonsense, the Luxan has no finesse. He would be of no use to me whatsoever - " Rygel began.

"Take it or leave it, Rygel. He's the only one I'll agree to, and you aren't going alone. That's nonnegotiable," Crichton informed him in no uncertain terms.

Rygel huffed. "You are making this very difficult."

"Take it or leave it, Rygel," Crichton told him again.

"All right. I'll take it. But I am in charge of this meeting, and that's not negotiable either."

"That's between you and D'Argo. My guess is you'll do most of the talking any way, Sparky," Crichton pointed out.

"Well, I should think so - " Rygel began again, and Crichton clapped him on the back.

"Then it's settled. And by the way, there is one more little problem," Crichton told him. 

"And that would be?" Rygel prompted him.

"Chiana wants this whole thing to go to a vote. I assume I can count on yours?" Crichton pressed.

"Of course. I assume I would have been the swing vote?" Rygel asked cunningly. Crichton sensed the little slug was going somewhere with this line of questioning, but he couldn't see the harm in answering him honestly.

"Oh yeah, if Pilot gets a vote too - and Chiana probably will insist on that. I think it's pretty clear how the vote would have gone if we did it right after my announcement," Crichton told him.

"Then you won't mind talking to D'Argo and making sure that I am in charge of the negotiation with Scorpius," Rygel responded, neatly blackmailing his gullible human crew mate.

Damn. "Fine, I'll talk to him," he answered grimly. He was getting tired of his campaign already - there was definitely no future for him in politics. 

After Rygel exited, Cricthon tried thinking about his mission, but his thoughts strayed to Aeryn - how she had walked past him after a simple, "Hello" and then avoided him like a plague thereafter. She was in so much pain, and he was the last person to be able to help her ease any of it. The now familiar frustration welled up in him. He loved her, damn it! Never mind that she was an alien, a soldier - so different from him, so out of his reach from the beginning. And now she was more distant than ever. He forced himself to focus back on why he came here, and that reminded him of what had started all of this. The wormhole information, given, and yet not given to him by the Ancients. He still couldn't access it. Right now if felt as unattainable to him as Aeryn. Was the universe trying to tell him something? And then there was the other problem. His twin had died a hero's death. All his life he'd lived in the long shadow of a hero -

his famous astronaut father. And now, he felt overshadowed again, even though he'd been flung god knows how far across the universe. Only this time it was a shadow cast by himself. 

"Man, the hits just keep on coming," he moaned softly to himself. This was getting him nowhere. He spun around as he heard a sudden noise behind him. The panel had opened - the one Chiana had pressed when the energy rider had occupied her body. He grinned. Did Moya know he was here? Did she want him to press that panel as Chiana had done? And if he initiated starburst, would Moya stop it as he suspected she had done before? He suddenly remembered that Moya didn't want him to go on this mission. So, if he pressed the panel, would she go to full starburst, knowing he would have time to escape the chamber? Did she still want him and the others to keep running? He didn't know - felt too tired to make a decision. Probably shouldn't do anything, he told himself. Walk away, John, for once in your life just walk away. Only, he couldn't do it. He was curious. What had Chiana felt standing there in the center of the chamber? She had looked pretty blissful. What did starburst energy do to you? What kind of energy was it? The scientist in him didn't want to walk away from this. He pressed it, consequences be damned, and watched as the familiar blue energy began to blaze up, like an electrically charged flame - cold and clean looking. He pressed the panel again, in case it was under his control after all, and the energy slowly died down, leaving behind a faint blue glow. Crichton walked over and stood in the middle of the chamber, closing his eyes and let himself just feel. 

His headache and an exhaustion he hadn't realized he felt simply vanished, to be replaced by a feeling of well-being, confidence, a peaceful feeling that permeated his whole being. What the hell was in that stuff? Crichton smiled to himself - he had needed this. And Moya had deliberately given it to him. He looked up, and quietly whispered, "Thanks, Moya." 

As Crichton left the chamber, he knew he'd be able to do what he needed to do, one way or another. First, though, he had to find D'Argo and give him the bad news. And then he needed to drum up some more votes. He reflected that it was just as well Rygel didn't know he had no intention of giving Scorpius the wormhole information. Crichton would only pretend to cooperate with his enemy. Until he had a chance to destroy him. Now he would have to make sure that he cooperated long enough for his shipmates to get what they needed out of any deal Rygel was able to cut for them. No way was Scorpius getting that kind of power under any circumstance. Not from John Crichton, anyway. He headed to D'Argo's quarters, hoping the Luxan would still be in a good mood after he told him Rygel's plan.

He found the Luxan sharpening his beloved qualta blade. The warrior was obviously surprised to see him so soon after their discussion.

"Have you made a decision?" D'Argo inquired, his deep voice echoing off Moya's smooth golden.walls. 

"Oh, yeah. Been making decisions left and right today," Crichton lightly quipped. He walked over and sat down by D'Argo, careful to keep out of the way of his weapon.

"I've been talking with Rygel. He wants in on the negotiating deal with Scorpy," he paused for a moment, judging D'Argo's reaction, "and he wants to head up the partnership." He automatically winced when the Luxan's face tightened in anger.

"That little slug goes too far, Crichton -- " he roared. 

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I don't think it's such a bad idea. He'll do most of the talking anyway, you know that, and you'll be there to make sure he doesn't sell all of us out. You can work out all the details with him, D'Argo," Crichton soothed. He then quickly tried, and failed, to move out of the way as the Luxan reached out and grabbed his T-shirt front, yanking him forward for a close-up view of an angry Luxan.

"Did you agree to let him be in charge?" he growled furiously.

"Uh, I told him I'd talk to you - " Crichton managed to gasp out, before D'Argo flung him to the floor. By the time he had gingerly picked himself back up, D'Argo was pacing his room like a caged-tiger. The tiger would have made a less frightening cell-mate, Crichton morosely reflected.

"Look, just tell Rygel you won't agree to it. You guys can work something else out - " Crichton carefully suggested to the Luxan. D'Argo whirled around to face him again.

"I do not want him anywhere near Scorpius," he barked out. 

Crichton held his hands up, palms out, "Yeah, that was my first thought too," he quickly agreed. "But, you can't do this alone, D'Argo. And at least Rygel has had some experience negotiating with Scorpius - " he stopped, when he remembered exactly why the Hynerian was experienced.

D'Argo gave him a look of grim satisfaction.

"Right, because he was selling us out at the time, yeah, I know," Crichton added with a grimace of distaste. 

"And he wouldn't hesitate to do it again," D'Argo added ominously.

Crichton smiled. "Well, as long as we both know - "

"It is bad enough to have to meet with Scorpius," D'Argo flatly stated, cutting off his friend's comment..

"I agree. So, since things are gonna be bad anyway, why not take Rygel?" Crichton grinned tentatively at his friend.

Crichton was stunned when D'Argo accepted that argument over everything else he had said.

"Fine. He can come with me. But we will do this jointly. And I will kill him if he tries anything," D'Argo darkly threatened.

"Oh yeah, if he screws this up, I'll be more than happy to strangle him myself," Crichton agreed. 

As he headed back to the corridor, Crichton decided to go back to his quarters and see if Crais was waiting for him there. He wasn't, but Jool sat primly on his bed. He wasn't looking forward to talking to her, but he knew he should at least attempt to influence Jool's vote. Just to be on the safe side. He conjured up a welcoming smile as he entered the room. 

Jool smiled back at him uncertainly. He could tell she was nervous. 

"Chiana tells me there's going to be a vote," she told him without preamble.

He shouldn't have been surprised. The little Nebari was obviously doing just what he had been doing. He nodded at Jool as he sat down near her on his bed.

"Yeah, she thinks we should do it that way since everyone will be affected," he told her truthfully.

"I don't really understand what's at stake," Jool told him. "I haven't been here long enough to know what's really going on."

"Be glad," he told her seriously. "It hasn't exactly been a picnic for me or anyone else. You haven't even met Scorpius. He really has to be seen to be believed," he added wryly.

"Chiana says he's really wicked, and you shouldn't go anywhere near him," Jool said suddenly.

"Uh huh. That's probably true. On the other hand, he won't leave me alone, so that's not really an option," Crichton told her frankly.

"But you've been able to elude him the whole time I've been on board. Couldn't you just keep doing that?" Jool asked hopefully.

Crichton had to think about his answer. It certainly seemed like the sane thing to do, and he knew Jool would see it that way. He'd pretty much known what to say to D'Argo and Rygel. And even Crais. But Jool was another matter altogether. She didn't understand him, and he sure as hell didn't understand her. 

"You remember Linfer?" he quietly asked her..

"Of course, Crichton," Jool told him solemnly. Linfer had escaped from Scorpius and had committed suicide after finding out she was going to die because of her wormhole travel. Every pilot who had been sent through a wormhole by Scorpius had, as far as they knew, died from "tissue liquefaction." It was comforting to Crichton to know that his enemy had thus far had no success with wormhole travel. But Linfer had made it clear that they were making progress, and, eventually, they would succeed. It was only a matter of time.

"Well, Linfer was able to find us, Jool. And she doesn't have nearly the same desire to do that that Scorpius has. It really is just a matter of time before he catches up with me. My being on Moya puts you all in constant danger. This is the only way I can think of to try and stop Scorpius. You all will be safer if he isn't pursuing me anymore. Chiana probably thinks we can just keep going like we've done in the past, but Scorpius is under enormous pressure to find me and complete his wormhole research. The Peacekeepers are on the verge of war with the Scarrens. And even Chiana's people may be getting ready to go to war too, I don't really know for sure. But I do know this, the wormhole knowledge is too dangerous for any of them to have. It's been entrusted to me, I'm supposed to use it wisely. And from everything I've seen so far, no one should have this knowledge. I wish to hell I didn't have it even have. Scorpius is too close to solving the puzzle. So, I have to try to keep him from doing that. That's all I'm planning to do Jool - stop him. Does that help clear things up for you?" he gently asked her, leaning forward and putting his hand over her hands, folded tightly in her lap..

Jool had stared at him intently while he talked, and he could see in her eyes that she understood. But her next words rocked him.

"Chiana's right. You're going to get killed doing this, aren't you?" she whispered.

He sat back abruptly, shocked at the bald statement. Even though she had whispered it, his mind reeled from its impact. He searched for something to say, but she had stunned him to silence. Jool looked on the verge of tears. He had no idea she would feel that strongly about the possibility of his imminent death. He finally managed to say the only thing he could think of. 

"Maybe. But it'll be for a good cause, Jool. And I'll take Scorpius with me if I can." He paused for a moment and then asked, "How are you going to vote?"

She jumped up from his bed and began walking nervously around his room. "I don't know, Crichton. I don't like any of this."

"Fair enough. Neither do I. But I don't have a choice, Jool. Please don't try to stop this. I could use your support." He was tired of all this pleading, but, then again, it would definitely be the easiest part of what was facing him. At least he didn't have to kiss any babies. He focused back on Jool and he could see she was still indecisive. 

"Tell you what, you just take time to think about what I've said," he told her softly. "I don't really need to know your vote beforehand." She nodded gratefully, and leaning forward, kissed him on his forehead. She was instantly reminded of the last time she had kissed him - when he'd been in a coma. He'd managed to survive the coma, maybe he could survive this too, she reflected. She left him sitting there, and when she looked back just before exiting, he was still staring at her in surprise. She smiled, and walked out into the corridor.

He was just settling down on his bed to wait for Crais, when he realized he hadn't talked to Pilot yet. And he didn't doubt for a moment that Chiana had already done so. He closed his eyes for a moment, then forced himself back up and headed out into the corridor. As he walked to Pilot's den, he thought about Aeryn. She had been the first one to back his decision, so he knew he wouldn't need to talk to her about her vote. Not that she would be receptive if he did. But in spite of his twin's death, he knew he could rely on Aeryn's soldier training. Aeryn wouldn't stop him from taking out his mortal enemy if he could. 

Pilot was busy as usual with running Moya, which involved keeping track of more things in a few microts than most beings dealt with in a solar day. He was immediately aware of Crichton's entrance. And, Crichton suspected, knew what he wanted. 

"Has Chiana talked with you recently, Pilot?" he asked casually as he jumped up onto Pilot's console. 

Pilot didn't mince words. "Yes, Commander, she has," he answered in a tone of voice that made him wonder if there was any chance of changing Pilot's vote. He suddenly remembered that Pilot had said both Moya and Talyn were opposed to his mission. This was going to take an effort.

"So, you know about the vote," he said, pausing for Pilot's response.

"Yes, Commander, I am aware that Chiana has demanded a vote," Pilot answered, again with a tone that made it clear he would be hard to sway. 

"Look, Pilot, I know you don't think I should go up against Scorpius - " Crichton began.

"No Commander, Moya and I are in agreement on this. Along with Talyn," he added.

"Yeah, I know. That's what you said earlier." Crichton began chewing on the end of his thumb as he thought over what he could say to change Pilot's mind. 

"You do, of course, realize, that if I leave you won't have to chase wormholes anymore, right?" he finally asked.

Pilot looked directly at him, but didn't deign to reply.

Okay, Crichton thought, you can do better than that Erp-boy.

"Um, and I really think Linfer would have wanted me to stop Scorpius. You remember she told you that he was obsessed with wormholes, enough so that she felt she had to escape from him." It was more a statement than a question. He paused again, to see what impact this had on Moya's pilot.

"Yes, Commander. I remember," Pilot quietly responded. Crichton sensed a crack in Pilot's resolve. 

"Of course, the sensible thing to do would be to just keep running and hiding. Maybe someone else will take care of the problem. No need for me to stick my neck out, I guess," Crichton continued.

When he looked at Pilot again, he could tell he was annoyed.

"Commander, you are being less than subtle," he chided. "And you are not exactly known for being sensible."

Crichton grinned. "Sorry, Pilot. Rygel and D'Argo both think they can negotiate with Scorpius, get him to agree to meet with them first so they can set up some security arrangements for me. Rygel also wants to get him to agree to give everyone amnesty, and maps to their home world, on the premise that I will cooperate with him in his wormhole research. What do you think of that idea?" he asked.

Pilot looked directly at him again. "I think, Commander, that you cannot trust Scorpius. Negotiating with him would be a waste of time."

"Except Scorpius is pretty desperate, Pilot. I think he might finally be ready to make some concessions. Everything else he's tried hasn't worked. And he's a pretty smart guy - he's probably figured out that without my willing cooperation he isn't going to achieve his goals."

Pilot got right to the heart of the matter. "And you would cooperate with him, Commander?" he asked.

Crichton looked away from those large, probing eyes. He couldn't lie to Pilot. "No. But I want him to believe I will."

"And then what, Commander?" Pilot asked quietly.

"I play for time, Pilot. If I'm on the carrier, I'll be in a better position to come up with a plan to destroy Scorpy's wormhole research. It's easier to do that if I'm on the inside, ostensibly working with Scorpius, then it would be as his prisoner. I have to resolve this one way or another, Pilot. We can't keep running, relying on luck like we've been doing. You may have noticed we really aren't that lucky." He smiled up at Pilot as he said this.

"Yes, Commander, I have noticed that," Pilot answered drily.

"I'll get out alive if I can. I don't really want this to be my last act. Anyway, think about what I've said, Pilot. I won't ask what your vote will be, but I want you to at least understand why I need to do this. And I hope you know if things don't turn out, I'll miss our friendship. It's meant a lot to me," he earnestly told Pilot. 

"Commander, Moya and I do not want you to go on this mission. We will miss you too, if you do not return. But we do understand why you feel you must go. Good luck, Commander," Pilot added, instantly recognizing the irony - Crichton and the others would need luck - and Crichton had already pointed out that they weren't that lucky. He found himself hoping that luck would, for once, be on their side. They were certainly overdue for some good fortune.

Crichton didn't doubt the vote would go his way. Even if he never had that talk Crais had promised, it was clear he would vote for the mission. What they had been through on Talyn was apparently enough to make up his mind. It was a gut feeling, and Crichton had learned he could rely on those feelings. He patted Pilot's helmeted head and left the den, whistling a tune that Pilot did not recognize, but had great significance for Crichton. It was the United States' national anthem. 

It was payback time.


End file.
